Marauders and Maraudettes Their Journey
by maraudette2002
Summary: Follow the Marauders (NO PETER! Different Marauder) and the maraudettes (Lily's group) as they go through life at Hogwarts Parings will include: James/Lily Sirius/Arabella Remus/Sarah Fabian/Alissa
1. Friendships

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(

BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE... I OWN THE PLOT!

It was a crisp autumn day. The autumn breeze was blowing and the crows were singing loudly. Lily Evans and her best friend Remus Lupin were waiting for Lily's new neighbors to come. Lily had bright auburn hair. Her almond-shaped emerald eyes glistened like the sparkling green lake at the park near her house. She had a pale complexion, and a light spray of freckles that covered her face. She wasn't fat, thin, short, or tall. She was the right size for a ten-year old. Her best friend Remus Lupin had sandy brown hair. His round brown eyes reminded Lily of chocolate milk, and she reminded him of that every day. He was very scrawny (but tall…well, just three inches taller than Lily, but still…), but that would be expected from someone who transformed into a werewolf every month. Lily and Remus were the perfect duo. They were intelligent and had a great sense of humor. They were very innocent, or so it would seem. They got away with a lot of things because they were sneaky and had mastered their innocent faces. They were both half-bloods and were very excited for the next year when they would be off to Hogwarts.

"Lily, remember when we first met?" asked Remus who seemed intent on reminiscing before the newcomer came. "How could I forget, that was one of the best and worst days from when I was six!" exclaimed Lily.

_*flashback*_

_Lily Evans was walking down the road of the park in the middle of December. She had gotten into another argument with her sister. Her father had tried to assuage her, telling her that Petunia was just jealous that she had not inherited the magical genes. Lily, who was not listening to a word anybody said, ran out the door and to the park. She was sitting on a bench when Remus came and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked wondering what had made the girl so sad that she would be at the park crying. "My sister keeps arguing with me and I'm sick and tired of it. My dad says that she's just jealous 'cuz I inherited mag- something she didn't but I don't care! She doesn't need to keep picking on me!" Remus was still stuck on what she almost said. The words kept flowing through his head, "she's just jealous 'cuz I inherited mag- something she didn't and then it clicked. "You're a witch, aren't you? You can say if you are 'cuz I'm a wizard!" "What's your name anyway?" Lily asked, sensing that something was afoot. "Remus John Lupin, and yours?" " Lily Marie Evans, and yes, I am a witch." They continued talking, but now about things in the wizarding world like sweets (Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, etc.), Hogwarts (What houses they wanted to be in, etc.) Quidditch (which broom was that best, what team they supported ,etc.) , etc. From that moment on they became best friends and told each other everything._

_*end of Flashback*_

"Oh, and when I found out you were a werewolf?" questioned Lily to see if he remembered. "Yeah, that was a scary day for me; I thought we would never be friends again!" "Yeah, you kind of acted like an idiot… no offence." said Lily.

_*flashback*_

_It was three days after the full moon in January. Lily was visiting Remus. His excuse was that he was sick. The next month was the same. And the next month. And the next month. Finally, Lily started to suspect something. She looked at the dates where Remus was "sick' and then looked at a lunar calendar that was lying on the floor of her father's study. Realization hit her like a bolt of lightning. She grabbed her coat and told her parents where she was going. She rushed over to Remus' house and the sat on the cushiony porch swing in his backyard. "Remus, when we became friends, we promised not to keep things from each other." She took a pause to figure out how to say it and Remus was getting really nervous. "Remus, I…I know you're a werewolf." Remus got a sad look in his face when she said this. "It's okay Lily, I understand. You don't want to be friends anymore, you're afraid of me now. It's cool. Good-bye Lily." Lily was shocked. As Remus was turning his back, Lily said "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, when did I say I didn't want to be friends with you anymore? I'm not scared of you, you're the same Remus I've known for the past few months. I mean, sure you change into a monster every month but that doesn't mean anything! "You don't even know what you're doing when you're in that state of mind! We're still best friends Remus, nothing will change that!" _

_*end of flashback_

"What about that time where I found out you were a metamorphmagus, Lily" "I remember that clearly! Best. Prank. Ever."

_*flashback*_

_Remus was walking along the street. It had been a week since Lily had found out that he was a werewolf and she decided to let him in on a secret of her own. She changed herself to look exactly like him. She went in back of him and started to follow him, mimicking his every move. He turned around and saw himself, moving the exact way he did, an exact mirror image. He freaked out and started to scream. His voice came out of the mirror image too! He took off and when he got to the house, his mirror image was there. Then, with a pop, features became like those of Lily's. Each feature popped, one by one until a laughing Lily replaced his mirror image._

_*end of flashback*_

"Hey, what about the time we met Sirius! That was a day I will never forget from when I was eight!" said Lily. "I know! I still don't know how he figured out I was a werewolf so fast." said Remus.

_*flashback*_

_Remus and Lily were walking around the park. They had already walked three times around the whole park and noticed that a tan boy was following them. He had black shaggy (wavy, not curly) hair that reached to his chin, and dark, grey eyes. His hands were in his pockets and following them casually as though nothing was up. He had a faraway look in his eyes that made him seem like he was dreaming. In reality, he was aware of everything, but was thinking about his family. He didn't like his family; they were all pure-blood maniacs. Only his favorite cousin, Andromeda, wasn't Lily and Remus stopped walking to sit in the shade of the old willow tree. They looked over to the boy (who was by the palm tree) and decided to sit next to him. They knew he was part of the ancient Black family, but they didn't care. He seemed…different. They sat next to him. When they did, he made a remark that made Remus go white and that startled Lily. "So, full moon was tough yesterday, huh?" _How did he know? _thought Remus. "Why aren't you scared of me?" said the boy. "I'm a Black, usually people flee at the sight of me." The boy said this with a wistful sigh. "Because… you seem… different." Said Lily. "Hey what's your name anyway?" interjected Remus. "The names Sirius. Sirius Black. The white sheep of the Black family." This was the first time they saw him smile._

_*end of flashback*_

"Hey, speaking of Sirius, he should be here already, I invited him over! He said he would be here at twelve and it's now twelve 'o five!" said Lily. "Calm down Lily, he's probably sucking up to your mom. Again." Said Remus. Sure enough, when Lily and Remus entered into the warm house, Sirius was there sucking up to Lily's mom, as usual. It wasn't until Lily grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the front porch that he stopped. They waited for their new neighbor together outside. At twelve 'o ten, they saw the moving van go into the view. They were all attentive at this point.

The door opened and they all held their breath. First stepped out a woman who looked like she was in her forties. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was tall and very pretty, but looked tired. Next, a man who also looked like he was in his forties came out. He had jet black hair that looked like it hadn't been introduced to a comb. He had brown eyes. He was tall, handsome, and looked tired. Then a child that looked about their age came out. He was tan, but lighter than his parents. He had hazel eyes that sparkled with mischief (hidden by round spectacles) and hair that looked like his father's. He wasn't fat or thin, and was one inch taller than Remus, and was the same size as Sirius. They went inside and told Lily's mom that they were going to greet the new neighbors.

Remus was too shy to knock on the door, and if the family was a wizarding family, Sirius didn't want to scare them, so Lily had to knock. The woman they had seen answered the door. "Hi, my name is Lily Evans. I live next door to you. This is Remus Lupin. He lives across the street. This is Sirius Black. He doesn't live here, but he visits every week. We came to ask if you needed help." The woman answered, "Actually, we're fine. I have a son about your age. His name is James. Can you keep him busy while we unpack? I don't want him causing any mischief." "We can do that, right guys? He is going to be our neighbor. The faster we're acquainted, the better!" Lily responded cheerfully. "Okay, let me get him." replied the lady.

When the door closed, Remus started to snigger, and Sirius started to whine. "What if he's a spoiled rich brat? I don't want to babysit a rich brat!" complained Sirius while Remus said "The faster we're acquainted, the better? You just want to meet him fast because you _like_ him!" Lily turned red. "I do not! I don't even know him!" Sirius caught on. "Ooooh! Look Remus she's _blushing_!" "Hey, I said I didn't like him, not that I didn't think he's cute. You guys are idiots." She stopped laughing and tried to calm down. Meanwhile, James was getting a talk from his parents.

"They might not know about magic so don't say anything. Don't get in trouble, don't cause mischief, and get to know them, make friends! Take your boxes to your room and then you can go. James started to carry his boxes to his room. When he got the last box, he looked out the window just to see who he would be hanging out with. First he saw the boy with shaggy hair who was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. _"He looks cool."_ Thought James. Then he saw the boy with sandy brown hair who was laughing to the point where it was probably soundless. _"He looks cool, maybe he's a bookworm."_ James thought. Then he moved his eyes to the red haired girl who looked red from laughing. _She's pretty! She's probably a bookworm._ Thought James. He bounded down the stairs to see what they would be like.

He opened the door and was startled to see the girl in front of the door. "Hi, I'm Lily. And you're James, right." His heart skipped a beat (as did Lily's) as he answered "Yeah, that's me. Who are they?" "Oh, these two bozos are Remus (the boy with the sandy brown hair waved) and Sirius (the boy with the shaggy boy bowed and stayed down until Lily smacked him on the head). Anyway, we're your new neighbors, with the exception of Sirius. Now, who wants a tour of the town?!" When nobody raised their hands, she smacked Remus and Sirius on the back of their heads and they raised their hands.

"And the final stop of the tour is… the park! It had a lake in the middle, the jungle gym is over there, there's a bike trail, a skate park, a field, and a mini forest!" When Remus and Sirius weren't responsive (again) she smacked them on the arm until they clapped. She pulled Sirius over to the swing set and made him push her. Once she was high, she jumped off and floated to the ground. James only stared and gaped; he wasn't sure if actually saw that. "You…You…You're a witch! And you're wizards too!" Lily, Remus, and Sirius were laughing. Only Remus stopped long enough to say, "Took you long enough!" before going back into hysterics. From then on, they decided James would be part of their little "clique".

_**A/N: Please review, Constructive **_**_criticism ONLY please. I'm new to fanfition so help me please! Thank you!_**


	2. The letters

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER:(**

It was the last week of July. Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily were eagerly awaiting the letter to come. It didn't matter to them that they hadn't seen each other for a while, this was all that mattered. Finally the letters came. Each of them went eagerly to Lily's house (under invite of course) and examined the letters. James was the first to enter the household, followed quickly by Remus. They went to the kitchen where they found Lily setting a tray of tiny triangle ham and turkey sandwiches, a bowl of fruit punch, and paper plates/cups. They helped her get it up to her small personal guest room and patiently awaited Sirius. When Sirius arrived (and started wolfing down sandwiches until Lily smacked him and he started choking on a small piece of bread) they read their letters out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear (names),

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_ Deputy Headmistress_

They read their list separately. Once they had read: PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS they groaned in unison. Lily was hoping to be a seeker, Sirius wanted to be a beater and James wanted to be a chaser. Remus groaned because he knew he would never hear the end of it.

**A/N:** Sorry, but this is a filler chapter. this is the transition between when their ten and when the go to Diagon Alley which will be important. Thank you to the only reviewer so far:

Cyan-n-Magenta

BYE!


End file.
